culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dendrodoris
Dendrodoris is a genus of nudibranchs, marine gastropod molluscs in the family Dendrodorididae. Bouchet, P.; Gofas, S. (2012). Dendrodoris Ehrenberg, 1831. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=137883 on 2012-06-09 Species Species so far described in this genus include:http://www.catalogueoflife.org accessed 12 August 2009GOSLINER, T.M. 1987. Nudibranchs of Southern Africa ISBN 0-930118-13-8 * Dendrodoris albobrunnea Allan, 1933 * Dendrodoris albopurpura Burn, 1957 * Dendrodoris angolensis Valdés & Ortea, 1996 * Dendrodoris arborescens (Collingwood, 1881) * Dendrodoris areolata (Alder & Hancock, 1864) * Dendrodoris atromaculata (Alder & Hancock, 1864) * Dendrodoris aurea (Quoy & Gaimard, 1832) * Dendrodoris azineae Behrens & Valdes, 2004 Behrens D. W. & Valdés A. (2004). "A new species of Dendrodoris (Mollusca, Nudibranchia, Dendrodorididae) from the Pacific coast of North America". Proceedings of the California Academy of Sciences 55(21): 408-413. PDF. * Dendrodris behrensi Millen & Bertsch, 2005Millen S. V. & Bertsch H. (2005). "Two New Species of Porostome Nudibranchs (Family Dendrodorididae) from the Coast of California (USA) and Baja Californica (Mexico)". Proceedings of the California Academy of Sciences fourth series, 56(18): 189-199. PDF. * Dendrodoris brodieae Valdés, 2001 * Dendrodoris caesia (Bergh, 1907) * Dendrodoris carbunculosa (Kelaart, 1858) * Dendrodoris citrina (Cheeseman, 1881) * Dendrodoris coronata Kay & Young, 1969 * Dendrodoris elizabethina (Kelaart, 1859) * Dendrodoris elongata Baba, 1936 * Dendrodoris fulva (MacFarland, 1905) * Dendrodoris fumata (Rüppell & Leuckart, 1830) * Dendrodoris goani Rao & Kumary, 1973 * Dendrodoris grandiflora (Rapp, 1827) * Dendrodoris guineana Valdés & Ortea, 1996 * Dendrodoris gunnamatta Allan, 1932 * Dendrodoris guttata (Odhner, 1917) * Dendrodoris herytra Valdés & Ortea in Valdés, Ortea, Avila & Ballesteros, 1996 * Dendrodoris kranjiensis Lim & Chou, 1970 * Dendrodoris krebsii (Morch, 1863) * Dendrodoris krusensternii (Gray, 1850) * Dendrodoris limbata (Cuvier, 1804) * Dendrodoris magagnai Ortea & Espinosa, 2001 * Dendrodoris maugeana Burn, 1962 * Dendrodoris nigra (Stimpson, 1855) * Dendrodoris nigromaculata (Cockerell, 1905) * Dendrodoris orbicularis Valdes, 2001 * Dendrodoris rainfordi Allan, 1932 * Dendrodoris rubra (Kelaart) * Dendrodoris sadoensis Baba, 1993 * Dendrodoris senegalensis Bouchet, 1975 * Dendrodiris stohleri Millen & Bertsch, 2005 * Dendrodoris tuberculosa (Quoy & Gaimard, 1832) * Dendrodoris warta Ev. Marcus & Er. Marcus, 1976 ; Species brought into synonymy: * Dendrodoris australiensis (Abraham, 1877): synonym of Dendrodoris nigra (Stimpson, 1855) * Dendrodoris clavalata (Alder & Hancock, 1864): synonym of Dendrodoris krusensternii (Gray, 1850) * Dendrodoris davisi Allan, 1933: synonym of Doriopsilla miniata (Alder & Hancock, 1864) * Dendrodoris denisoni (Angas, 1864): synonym of Dendrodoris krusensternii (Gray, 1850) * Dendrodoris gemmacea (Alder & Hancock, 1864): synonym of Dendrodoris denisoni (Angas, 1864): synonym of Dendrodoris krusensternii (Gray, 1850) * Dendrodoris kalkensis (Barnard, 1927): synonym of Dendrodoris caesia (Bergh, 1907) * Dendrodoris melaena Allan, 1932: synonym of Dendrodoris nigra (Stimpson, 1855) * Dendrodoris singaporensis Lim & Chou, 1970: synonym of Dendrodoris atromaculata (Alder & Hancock, 1864) References * Gofas, S.; Le Renard, J.; Bouchet, P. (2001). Mollusca, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 180-213 External links Category:Dendrodorididae